


One by one

by Subtle_Shenanigans



Series: Dissassociation [25]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aidon, Amazing Echo, Don’t copy to another site, Drabble, False Fire, Gen, I’m just rolling, OCs - Freeform, Phoenix - Freeform, Scientific obsesssion, Superheroes, Team Amazing Fire, Turbulants!AU, Villains, Yaverman is an awful being, lion, minor torture in the beginning, no beta we die like men, plot I guess, we’re lowkey starting “season 2” I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 18:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17431409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subtle_Shenanigans/pseuds/Subtle_Shenanigans
Summary: Yaverman has always been an opportunist. A calculated, orderly opportunist.If the cards didn’t fall in his favor he would back off, restrategize, change plans.After all, when Die escaped, he didn’t give the hero another passing thought.But he finds that he can’t let his interest with the Phoenix go.After all, he wassuchan interesting subject.Turbulants!AU #7





	One by one

**Author's Note:**

> ‘Sup guys. Been a while.
> 
> Mostly just a Drabble to kick things off, but I hope y’all enjoy!!!

      There’s the sound of a metal blade being sharpened, and a breathy whimper. There’s no other sound in the dark except for the drip, drip, drip of water.

    Suddenly, a worn-out scream as the blade is thrust down, through flesh.

    By time the knife is pulled out, the person is trembling and sobbing.

    A smooth, pristine voice speaks out, softly. “Now now, Aidon. It’s all over now - next time, I expect you won’t speak out of turn.” He ignored the further sobbing, handing the knife to the other person in the room. “Clean this up and let him go - also, I want him transferred to district C in the next thirty-six hours.”

    “Yessir,” the woman replies.

     He leaves to a different part of the facility; white walls greet him. He enters a bathroom, glad they were able to get the water back on.

    By time he’s finished showering, he goes to his office, passing another member of Revenue. They nod at him.

    He returns it with a sharp smile.

    They hurry along faster.

    When he gets to his office (what room he claims for it), he turns on the monitor, straight to the news, and watches with interest.

”. . .back to you, Winston.”

”Thanks Jean; I actually have an interesting report here- oh, wait. This just in: Amazing Fire has been sighted chasing after a group of burglars. Let’s see what Debora has to say on the matter.”

    The record light turns on.

    “Thanks, Winston. As you can see behind me, the store that has been ransacked is no other than —

Luckily, no one has been injured so far, and Amazing Echo and False Fire appeared quickly on the scene. They-

Oh! It seems we have visual from the Helicopter.”

 

    Yaverman’s eyes track with interest as the video footage pops up, watching every movement and gold of those glowing, ethereal wings. He sees False Fire roll with a blow and spring up next to his partner, eyes burning.

    He takes note of every movement; every roll of muscles, twitch of the limbs. He’s dissecting in his head, bit by bit.

    When the fight is over, he sits back and replays it.

    “One day I’ll bring you back, little bird,” he coos. “And I’ll keep you in a cage, where you can’t get out.”

 

 


End file.
